A Fitting Farewell
by remuslives23
Summary: Remus and Sirius get an offer they can't refuse. M/M/F. Threesome PWP - some het, some slash. Written for purplepanties' birthday!


_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear **purplepanties**! Happy birthday to you! (apologises for horrific singing voice)_

_DEDICATION: For **Anda** - finally! There have been so many false starts with this and I apologise if it's rubbish - I seem to have lost my het smut groove. Too much time playing with the pups. Remember, it's the thought that counts._

_WARNING: PWP. Threesome. A little het, a little slash - something for everyone and all of it smutty. Hogwarts in the seventies, people...free love and all that._

_Disclaimer: Jo owns them - I just organise their...social lives. Does that make me their pimp?_

* * *

'Anda, are you sure?'

The brunette nodded and kissed Remus Lupin, arching against him like a cat and feeling her arse rub up against the other man behind her - Sirius Black. The dark haired man groaned softly, his hands gripping her hips as he rolled his groin against her buttocks.

'Shut up, Moony. She knows what she's doing.'

Remus was caught up in the deepening kiss he was sharing with their fellow Seventh Year and ignored his friend. Sirius leaned over and kissed along the delicate skin of Anda's neck. She groaned into Remus' mouth, then felt Sirius grin into her neck before biting her gently.

They'd all been drinking in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate their graduation and their last night at Hogwarts when Anda had made the suggestion that neither young man could pass up.

Anda Green had been with both men before - she and Remus had dated for three months in Sixth Year; she and Sirius for about seven weeks at the beginning of this year - and when she had seen them talking quietly together tonight, the idea had burst upon her like fireworks and before she could stop herself…she'd propositioned them.

To be honest, she'd expected a lot more opposition from Remus, but apparently he'd consumed enough of the Firewhiskey she could taste on his tongue to lower his inhibitions and sense of propriety enough that his question of just a few moments ago had been his only pause. Now, she could feel him hardening as he pressed up against her and he was snogging her so thoroughly that she almost forgot all about the other man in the room; no mean feat as the other man was the notorious Sirius Black.

She had known that serial-shagger, Sirius, would have no objection whatsoever to her tipsy proposal - his wicked grin when she'd tugged at both their hands had made her chuckle and he'd practically dragged her and Remus up the stairs to the boys' shared dorm. She knew from their short, but memorable time together, that he was adventurous… and that this wasn't the first time he'd been in bed with more than one person.

Or the first time he'd been in bed with either of the participants here now.

Anda had seen the intimate touches between the two men, seen the all-too-familiar way they leaned into each other, the way they looked at each other…whatever there was between the two seventeen-year-olds, it was meaningful and went beyond friendship. But neither had hesitated to share themselves with her. She knew she was the interloper here, but neither man was making her feel like a third wheel. She wasn't normally as forward as she had been tonight (it hadn't been only Remus' reserve the Firewhiskey had worked wonders on), but she enjoyed sex and really, wasn't this the time of her life when she should experiment? And wasn't it better to experiment with people she trusted and was already familiar with, and who turned her on immeasurably?

'Remus, get her damn shirt off.'

Remus tore his lips from hers, panting a little as he obeyed Sirius, tugging Anda's shirt up and over her head. Sirius' fingers immediately began working on her bra clasp, releasing it with practiced ease.

'Merlin, I've missed your tits, Anda.'

Sirius pushed her over onto her back to bury his face playfully in the valley between her generous breasts. She giggled and Remus snorted in amusement, shifting to remove his own shirt. He watched as Sirius moved, sliding over Anda and kissing over the curve of her ivory flesh to the peak of her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue and making Anda gasp. He licked at her hardened bud - light, teasing flicks until Anda swore loudly. He chuckled, but closed his warm lips around her nipple, suckling and making Anda arch up towards that talented mouth.

'Budge over, Padfoot.'

Remus poked at the brunette's ribs and, with a grunt, Sirius shifted to lave attention on the other breast while Remus took his place, grinning at Anda and kissing her quickly before lowering his head to her nipple as well. Breath left Anda's lungs in a shuddering exhale as heat built inside her. A little moan escaped and Sirius echoed it, rising to catch her lips with his own and sinking his hands into her dark hair.

_Gods, it shouldn't be possible, but I swear he's gotten even better at this._

His lips weren't as hungry as Remus', not as urgent, but just as thorough and Anda was glad she was lying down as she was sure she would have collapsed otherwise. Even as Sirius expertly plundered her mouth, Anda was aware of Remus' lips as they ghosted over her ribs then moved lower to press hot kisses over her belly. His hands traced her curves, skimming over her hips, down the outside of her legs, then they were gently, but firmly pushing her thighs apart.

Anda moaned as Remus' lips moved to her inner thigh, sliding her hand down Sirius' chest until she was curving her hand around his cock, moulding her palm and fingers around the stiff shaft. Sirius groaned against her lips then gasped as she stroked. Remus' mouth brushed lightly over her sex and her hand closed convulsively around Sirius' cock. The brunette tore his lips from hers and grinned, closing his fingers over hers.

'I think that had better wait 'til Remus is done; you'll break it otherwise and then what use to you will I be?'

Anda chuckled then sucked in a long, deep breath as Remus' tongue probed at her entrance.

Sirius shifted, moving back so he could watch Remus. As the brown-haired boy flicked his tongue over her clit, Anda groaned and clutched at his head. As he continued to attack her clit with his soft muscle, she saw Sirius reach underneath Remus' body. Remus made a moaning noise, the vibrations just about sending Anda over the edge and when she realised Sirius was jerking Remus off, she fell with a loud cry, arching up as spasms of pleasure washed over her.

It took a minute for her to regain control over her breathing, to open her eyes, but when she did, a jolt of renewed desire shot through her. She lay still, not wanting to interrupt what was possibly the most arousing sight she'd ever seen. Sirius and Remus were kneeling on the mattress opposite each other and they were kissing - hot and hard - hands working each other's cocks with a familiarity that confirmed Anda's earlier suspicions.

_I was right - this isn't new for them._

Her hand raised to cover her breast, her fingers rolling a taut nipple as she watched Sirius groan and push Remus over onto the bed. Remus fell down next to Anda then twisted to look at her. He smirked when he saw her touching herself.

'You like watching?'

She nodded and Sirius grinned as well as he moved over Remus' prone body.

'Better give you a show then, huh?'

Anda smiled and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard of Sirius' bed, watching as the brunette caught one of Remus' light brown nipples between his teeth. Remus squirmed and moaned, one hand reaching towards Anda to grip her thigh, one tangling in Sirius' hair, giving him a little push to hurry him along.

'I'm not in the mood for you to tease me, Padfoot.'

'Mmm, I sensed that. Perhaps I'm a Seer?'

Remus and Anda made disbelieving noises and Sirius looked up with a grin.

'Shut up, or I won't shag either of you.'

'Not doing a lot of fucking shagging right now…'

'Jeez, you're impatient.'

'Sirius…'

'For Merlin's sake, Black. If you can't blow him properly, get out of the way so I can.'

Sirius smiled slyly and beckoned her over.

'Or we could both just do it - it's big enough for two.'

Anda giggled and saw Remus flush as she sat up and slid down the bed.

'It's the least I could do, I guess, since he did such a marvellous job with me.'

Sirius grinned, almost proudly, at an impatient Remus, who was slowly turning the colour of a tomato.

'He does have a wonderfully talented tongue.'

'Will you both stop talking about my bits and get on with…' He waved his hand towards his equally as impatient cock.

Sirius chuckled then dipped his head to lick the tip of Remus' dick. Anda watched as the brunette licked up all the pre-come that Remus had leaked, making the werewolf's velvet smooth cock head glisten with saliva. He moved lower to mouth Remus' balls and Anda took the opportunity to remind Remus how good her blow jobs were. Her mouth closed around his cock then slid down slowly until her gag reflex kicked in. She dragged her lips back up the phallus, hearing Remus moan loud and long as she sucked with the movement. She repeated herself three, four times, then felt hands on her head, pulling her away. Glancing up, Anda saw Remus struggling to keep control and smiled. He laughed shakily and shook his head.

'You're still very good at that.'

Anda grinned and shifted to hold herself over him, kissing up the length of a long scar on his chest before pecking him on the lips.

'That's new,' she whispered with a little frown.

Remus' face froze and Anda sighed. This is one of the reasons they'd broken up - his inability to share with her. She'd never resented him for it - the split was amicable, but…

'It's ok. Just…I wish you trusted me with more than just your body.'

She smiled at him a little sadly then kissed the frown that appeared on his brow. Her lips moved to his and she kissed him firmly as she felt Sirius' hand moving up her thigh until his fingers were sinking inside her. Anda groaned into Remus' mouth then spun around, grabbing handfuls of that silky, raven hair and snogging Sirius until they lost their balance, falling on top of Remus who let out a loud 'oomph!'

All three laughed then adjusted themselves. Sirius ended up on top on Anda and grinned at her.

'So, how do you want to do this?'

Anda frowned as she thought, smacking Remus' searching hand away from her breast as he attempted to distract her. She stared up at Sirius and asked the question she'd been pondering.

'Have you two fucked each other?'

Remus made a little noise as if he were choking and Sirius looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

'Yes, actually.'

Anda smiled slyly and asked, 'So who bottoms?'

Remus let out a bark of laughter and when Sirius flushed, Anda immediately understood.

'Oh, I would never have believed that Sirius Black would bottom.'

'I don't all the time…' His defensive tone made Anda giggle and Sirius growled and buried his face in her neck, nipping at her throat mock threateningly.

'I want you to fuck me, Sirius, and I want Remus to fuck you while you're doing it.'

Sirius raised his head, a smile of wonderment of his face, and Remus sat up, staring down at Anda in surprise.

'Really?'

She nodded and Sirius let out a whoop then kissed her hard, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth enthusiastically. As he snogged her, she vaguely heard Remus mumbling a spell then he shifted and smacked Sirius on the arse.

They broke their kiss and looked up at a grinning Remus who held up a small tube of lube.

'Prep work, Pads.'

Sirius smiled and wriggled his arse. 'Off you go then; I'm busy here.' He turned back to Anda and kissed her again, more gently this time as his hands wandered - cupping a breast, sliding over her ribs, slipping between her legs before thrusting inside her. He moaned and she opened her eyes to see Remus running his hands over Sirius' backside and a jolt of lust shook her when she realised what he was doing.

'Fuck…'

Sirius looked up, his grey eyes now almost black with desire and Anda gripped his face, kissing him desperately.

'Inside me…now.'

He moaned gratefully and pushed her legs as far apart as they would go before plunging inside her with one snap of his hips. Anda cried out, arching her back as her body adjusted quickly to the invasion. He waited until she was wriggling encouragingly underneath him, then withdrew and thrust again. Before they could get a rhythm happening, Remus grabbed Sirius' hips, halting his motion.

'My turn, Padfoot. You'll have to move a little.'

Sirius nodded and smirked at Anda. 'Are you still as flexible as you used to be?'

Anda grinned as he lifted her legs and rested them against his shoulders. He drew his legs up under him and spread them apart, leaning over Anda in order to give Remus access to his backside. He rolled his hips, chuckling when Anda groaned under him then he hissed as Remus fumbled then pushed himself inside his arse.

'Oh…shit…Moony, you have to try this…'

He was breathing heavily and Anda could see him struggling for control. Remus caught her eye and smiled wickedly as he peppered kisses along Sirius' shoulder. He pressed himself closer to Sirius and Anda, getting the unspoken message, lifted her hips - Sirius squeezed between them.

'Fuck…oh…just…fuck.'

He moved cautiously - pushing deeper into Anda as Remus slipped almost completely from his body.

'Merlin! Oh, sweet Circe - this is fucking incredible.'

Sirius rocked his hips again, gripping Anda's waist tight as he set the pace - sliding out of Anda as Remus pierced him from behind. His shaft brushed Anda's clit with each pass and she started raising herself to meet him as Remus increased his pace. They were overstimulated and the alcohol had loosened their restraint and too soon, they were a mash of writhing limbs and moans and sweat and one by one, their cries of completion rang out in the still dormitory.

Remus was first - already close from the earlier attention - and he slammed hard into Sirius as he came, biting down on the brunette's shoulder to try and muffle his shout of pleasure. As he thrust into Sirius, the other man's cock was forced deep into Anda, who shattered with a gasp and a strangled sounding screech. Her muscles convulsed around Sirius, who admirably held on until the spasms eased then he pushed her legs back towards her chest and thrust hard twice before he exploded with a loud 'FUCK!'

He fell onto Anda, who groaned. Remus collapsed beside them, throwing an arm across his face as he tried to slow his ragged breathing. Sirius' breath was tickling Anda's skin and she giggled then laughed when he nuzzled his face harder into the crook of her neck. He lifted his head, grinning at her.

'That was a fucking awesome way to say goodbye to Hogwarts.'

Remus laughed and rolled onto his side, kissing Anda on the side of the face.

'It sure was. Thanks for making tonight memorable, Andi.'

Anda smiled and kissed him then Sirius who rolled off her with a loud, contented sigh. She sat up, a yawn escaping as she did.

'I should go…'

Remus sat up also, pulling her back down onto the bed between him and Sirius. 'No way. You don't fuck and run, Andi. Stay.'

Sirius mumbled his assertion that she should stay as well, his eyes already closing. She smiled at Remus and lay back down, sprawling across his chest. He put his arms around her and Sirius spooned her from behind. Anda smiled softly as their breathing slowed and became regular. It _was _an incredible send off and as she fell asleep she mused…

'I'm going to miss Hogwarts.'

* * *

_**There it is. Let me know if I can still write het or if it was dreadful and I should still with puppy love.**_


End file.
